herofandomcom-20200223-history
Serendipity
Serendipity '''(aka '''Serendipity the Pink Dragon aka Serendipity the Pink Dinosaur) is a pink sea creature of an unknown species who protects Earth's oceans from land-dwellers in Steven Cosgrove's childrens book 'Serendipity'. In the animated series she protects the waters around the island of Capri from the incursions of a persistant fisherman. In the book she learned to always help when possible and given the task of protecting the oceans by the Leaders of All Fish (a Dolphin and Walrus who practically raised her). Biography The Book As an egg Serendipity was encased in ice where she lay dormant for years until she was carried by way of iceberg to warmer waters.The warmer weather caused her to awaken in her egg and hatch; she was wobbly and scared. A wave caused the iceberg to capsize and herself to slide into the water but having recently hatched she didn't know how to swim. She was saved from drowning by a walrus who taught her how to swim. The walrus gave her the name Serendipity and began to lead her to the Island of Capri where fish from all over the world gather. As years went by and the two continued to travel to Capri Serendipity grew in size until she was far larger then the walrus. One day she and the walrus heard sounds of distress and found a dolphin snagged in a fishing net. She was unsure if they should help to which the walrus told her to always help when ever you can. As the walrus cut the net with his tusks the Fisherman responsible arrived shouting at Serendipity and the walrus to get away from his catch. Without thinking Serendipity overturned the man's boat. The man sputtered about in the water as Serendipity pondered what to do before she lifted him onto the boat where he clung to safety. She, the walrus, and dolphin continued traveling to Capri where the Dolphin had been heading prior to being caught in the net. They passed through an oil spill along the way. Due to her size Serendipity was covered the most in oil and garbage and tried to rid herself of the grim by bobbing up in down in the water which created larger and larger waves until the oil and trash was carried to the shore where some of the land-dwellers had gathered with most being covered in the filth by the waves. The walrus was very amused and pleased to see this sight and let Serendipity know such. Once at the Island of Capri the walrus and dolphin left her side. She waded in the water for a time, determining that she wasn't going to find out who are what she is just sitting there so she pushed a great multitude of the fish gathered at Capri to find the leaders- to her surprise they where the walrus and the dolphin she had traveled with. Confused as to why she had to come all the way to this island to find out the two explained that together the three had encountered much along their journey. Serendipity had shown herself to be kind and brave. As for who she was; she was Serendipity the name given to her. She realized this was correct and then asked what she was to do to which the leaders informed her that she was now the largest creature in the ocean and her task would be guarding the oceans from the land-dwellers. The book ends with caution that if you throw garbage into the sea you should row away as quickly as possible for there will be Serendipity. Serendipity Stories: Friends of Pure Island Loyalties Sernedipity in the book operates under the authority of the 'Leaders of All Fish' and it is they she is loyal to. In the anime she's loya to Kona/Bobby and protects the Island of Capri for more personal reasons. Powers and Physical Attributes Serendipity is able to create large waves by bobbing up and down in the water and uses such to push trash from the ocean to the shore of the land from which it came. It's implied in the book that Serendipity is larger then a whale by the story's end. Specifically that she's the largest 'fish' in the sea with the Leaders of All Fish considering every aquatic creature (Dolphin, Walrus, etc) to be Fish and Whales being stated as in attendance to the gathering at Capri Island. This would make her over 29.9 meters long. This size is how she is able to create such great waves. In the animated series she is much smaller then she is at the end of the book and not shown to be capable of creating such waves. As the book states she nearly drowned due to not knowing how to swim as a hatchling it can be infered that much like the Walrus and Dolphin she traveled with she herself needs air to breath. Source Citation #Serendipity by Steven Cosgrove (copyright 1974) #Serendipity Stories: Friends of Pure Island (1983 Japanese Animated TV Show) Category:Titular Category:Last of Kind Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Localized Protection Category:Protectors Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Female Category:Orphans Category:Kids Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Protector of Innocence